Untitled, for now
by Girlof1000NickNames
Summary: Ryou is working a parttime job. A blond comes on the scene and... I suck at summaries, so Please just read it and enjoy! AU. RyouxJou. Yaoi-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Mature...maybe. You've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first ff, so be nice. Please! Okay, now on with the...That stuff!**

**Summarey: Ryou is working a part-time job. A blond comes on the scene and... I suck at summaries, so Please just read it and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or Arby's, but I did work there for a while. So, technically, Arby's owned(or pwnd) me for a time. And Yu-Gi-Oh owns me forever!**

**Chapter-Title: Here's a cliche: Fries With That Shake?**

_'Oh God! He thinks I'm a chick! Well, I guess it's not his fault; after getting my white laundry stained red, I guess __this PINK hair ribbon does look rather feminin. I think someone left that sock in there on purpose! Whoops! Pay attention __to the customers, Ryou, the customers!'_

"Welcome to Arby's! How may I help you?" the white-haired boy plastered a smile on his face and waited.

"You already said that, you know?" the blond on the other side of the counter cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you doing okay?"

"Oh... I'm real sorry. I'm kind of out of it. Did you order anything yet?"

"No, I'll just have some Curly fries, and these guys want 3 Roast Beef and another Curly fry." Ryou started pushing  
buttons as he talked, when suddenly...

"Oh! You wanted that on the 5'! I'm sorry! Just a sec.; I can fix it!" he was blushing profusely and could feel the other teen staring. His friend with long thin, black hair nudged the blond in the ribs with his elbow. The blond glared at him, then punched him in the chest.

"Bitch! Drop it," he growled at both of the boys, who shrank back, one in fear, one in pain. Ryou couldn't hold it in and started snickering, bowing his head so the red visor he wore covered his face. Finally managing to contain himself, he looked up, smiling, and waited for the blond to return his attention to his order.

"Six-fourty-six," Ryou slightly mumbuled.

"What?" the blond's eyes snapped back on the cashier.

"The total comes to $6.46 with tax," he said, louder.

"Huh... OH! Right!" he sort of jumped and began fishing in his pocket. He slapped the cash down on the counter, wearing a grin of triumph, supposedly over his pocket. Ryou counted it up, gave him his change, and asked him and his friends to take a seat.

"I'll bring it out to you when it's ready," he looked up with a bright smile and shining eyes. The blond smiled back and turned momentarily to locate the table closest to the counter, sat, then turned back to stare at the albino. A quick blush stained his cheeks and he fled behind the counters to go drop the fries.

A little over three minutes later, he came around the counter with thier tray. No one else was at the resteraunt this late, so he cattered to them without worry of leaving his station.

The three boys were talking quietly as he walked up.

"Here's your order, guys," he said, setting the tray carefully on the table. "There are sauces and other things over there at the pickle-bar." He smiled at them and started to walk away, when the boy with the spike of brown hair looked up and cleared his throat.

"Hey, there's like, nobody here! Are you very busy?" The blond was glaring molten death at him, but the brunete kept on. "'Cause we got an extra seat there," he pointed in the blond's direction, "and we're bored as hell! Wanna join us?"

Ryou blushed again, and choked a little.

"Um, actually, I've got to go get ready to clean up the lobby."

"Well, wait! You can clean the lobby while there's still people here, can you? We're gonna be here a while, so why not take a break for a bit?!" at this he kicked out the chair across from where he sat. The blond stared at the chair with wide eyes and gulped. The expression on Ryou's features wasn't much different.

_'They all think I'm a chick! And by gods! I think they're hitting on me! What do I do?!'_

"Come on, have a seat!" now the black haired boy spoke up as well.

"Um, I guess I can for a while, if you all really want me to," he let it come out in slight question form.

"Yeah!"

"Of course!" the two dark haired boys on the one side of the table agreed and then turned expectantly toward the blond.

"Agh, uh, yeah. I mean, I guess, if you want to..." he trailed off, still staring at Ryou.

"Um... okay, but I'll have to go tell the manager, first. Before I do, is there anything else you guys need?"

The dark haired boys seemed to confer, then turned back to Ryou. "Nope, nothin'!" And the blond just stared.

"Alright, then," as Ryou walked back through the kitchen, their quiet talking began again, now in whispers.

_"Man, she is cute! -- Yeah, and look! She's even got Jou's attention. And I mean REALLY got it! -- Dude, we so told you. You are NOT gay!"_

After Ryou returned the conversation became aimed at him. And once again, it was the brunette who started.

"So, I'm Honda, this is Otogi, and the lump drooling at you from the corner is Jou. He's actually the reason we're bothering you. But you seem like a nice enough girl; what's your name?"

_'Blast! What do I do?! And what did he mean by Jou being the reason they're here? Should I correct him or go along with it and find out what he meant? Too many questions! Bloody hell! Go with it!"_

"I go by Ryou. It's nice to meet all of you!" was what he finally decided on, with a sweet smile plastered on his face. They hadn't asked if he was a girl, just for his name.

The discussion wandered on and on, and eventually the boys got up to leave. Ryou thanked them for coming and cleared the table.

'They were strange,' he thought as he began cleaning up the lobby. 'Nice, but strange.'

**Well, there it is! This is only the first chapter. I know it sucked, but this seemed like a good place to make a chapter end. I have a _little_ more written, but I want to get this out and see what you all think of it. OH! And this? You _know_ it was Bakura! I don't think I'll have him be in the rest of the story, but hey. What-cha gonna do? _(hides from 'Kura-muse) Don't hurt me! _**

**Anyway, please review and con-struc-tive-critt-is-ism is welcome! And I'd love if some one could help me with a title for this stinking thing!**

**(_be nice,be nice, be nice!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the next chapter is finally here! I hope you guys that have bothered to follow this will like it. On a side note, IF YOU FAV THIS STORY OR ADD IT TO YOUR UPDATE LIST, PLEASE COMMENT!!! I can see you like it, but COME ON!! Don't you like it enough to actually tell me so?! Anyways, I still need a title for this! So if you think up anything, then drop me a line! I really need the help; I'm brain-dead!**

**So here it is, read and enjoy! I don't own!!! pout**

**-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-**

(Last chapter)

_'They were strange,' Ryou thought as he cleaned up the lobby. 'Nice, but strange. (Story picks up here) And I never did find out what they were talking about with the whole Jou-thing. Ah well, at least I get to go home now.'_

-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-

About thirty minutes later he finished up in the lobby and had the manager lock him out of the resteruant.

Slipping off his visor and tightening his coat against the cold, he looked around the parking lot. To his surprise, there, leaning on the building, was Jou. He was looking off in the distance and twirling an un-lit cigarette in his fingers. Ryou grumbled under his breath at the sight of the thing, but thought of something else to say.

"Trying to quit?"

Jou looked over, but didn't seem surprised at seeing Ryou there and looked back towards hid dead smoke.

"Actually, trying to start," he replied. Ryou frowned and walked over to him.

"Don't," he said, grabbing the cigarette and dropping it to the ground, where he smashed it under his foot. "You're a rather bright guy, don't make a stupid mistake like that."

Jou stuck his hands in his pockets, not caring about the smooshed roll of tobacco in a puddle, and looked up at the sky.

"I'm afraid I might have already made a big, stupid mistake, but I'm really not sure."

"How do you mean? I don't understand."

"If you really want to know, I don't mind telling you, but it's a long story. Do you need a ride home?"

"Well, I usually ride the bus," Ryou explained.

"What!?" Jou turned back from the sky and stared at the shorter boy.(yes, boy) "No! No way! That's way too dangerous. I won't have it. Come on! I'll give you a ride," he walked towards his car, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Wait. why not? I just told you, I ride the bus all the time."

"Even this late?"

"Yes! This is when I get off work."

"No, I'm sorry. I guess it may be usual for you, but it won't be while I'm around," Jou opened the driver's side door and leaned on the frame, looking at Ryou. Ryou moved closer, his arms still wrapped around his coat.

"Why-...What makes you say this?" he asked, cautiuosly.

"Just," Jou looked down, "that I have a little sister. Somewhere. If she were here, I'd never let her do something like that. I'd take care of her. So that's why it goes against my grain to let you do otherwise. I don't think it's safe for a young girl to be out alone and if I can be there to help and to protect her, then I will," now he looked back up with a concerned expression. Ryou thanked the darkness for covering his blush.

"I guess. I-I mean, it makes since," Ryou moved to the other side of the car.

"So, you'll let me give you a ride? Please? It would help put my mind at ease," the concern on Jou's face deepened, and his eyes shone brightly in the traffic lights. There was also hope and worry there.

Ryou didn't want his new friend to fret over him and he knew that everyone at home was always happier when he got home soon and when they knew that he'd gotten home safely. Plus, he trusted Jou. They'd never actually met before this, but Jou was a regular in the restraunt, most of the time when Ryou was working the drive-thru shift. He'd seen and watched Jou time and time again and wondered why the taller had never noticed him before now.

'But I guess I noticed him. I think it's been over three months that I've been watching him. I know he's nice and he is telling the truth; I've seen how caring he can be. And it's getting cold and late; I should stop stalling and accept the ride. We both need to get out of this weather.'

"Yes, I'll ride with you. But on one condition," Ryou held up one finger as he opened the passenger door.

"Huh? What's that?" Jou stopped with one foot in the car.

"You promised to tell me about your maybe mistake, remember?" Ryou smiled and took a seat. Jou stared at the space where Ryou had been standing. Well, he had said he'd tell Ryou, he just hadn't expected that Ryou would want to hear it. But this would work out fine.

"Are you warm enough?" Jou asked as he followed Ryou's instrustions through the town toward his home.

"Hm? Oh, yes. I'm fine. But you still need to tell me your story," Ryou glanced over at Jou. Jou looked at him, too, then back to the road.

"Well, it's not so much a story, it's just what I told the guys a little while ago."

"Which was...?" Ryou prodded.

"I...I sort of told them I was beginning to think that I may be gay."

"Oh!" Ryou looked at the other boy. 'So that's what they were going on about.'

"I mean, I'm not sure yet," Jou continued. "I've never really, you know..._really_ liked any girl before. I've seen girls and I **do **notice when a girl looks nice, but I've just never been interested, I guess. Well, after I told the guys that...actually it wasn't so bad. They didn;t freak out, which was awesome, I guess, but they completely disbelieved me. So all day today, they;ve been dragging me around town, trying to hook me up with some girl or another. It only bothered me a little, but I managed to enjoy myself by using their wallets all day!" he glanced at Ryou again, with a grin on his face, which Ryou returned.

"But what really gets to me is that, all day I never met a single girl that I connected with, and I began to believe that I really am gay."

"Ah," Ryou looked out his window, feelling strangly dejected.

"That is," Jou looked over at Ryou, "until I met you, this evening." And he smiled.

"Oh!" Ryou glanced at the blond and, on seeing that he was looking back, shifted his eyes to his hands in his lap. 'He really believes I'm a girl! Good Gods! What am I to do?!' He continued staring at his hands and hoped he wasn't blushing too bad.

"Um, take this side-road and it's the third house on the left," Ryou insturcted. Jou pulled off the main road and over towards the house Ryou had indicated. It was a one-story, light blue house, and the only house on the block with the front-porch light still on, as well as many lights inside.

"So this is 'home'?" Jou asked as he stopped in front of the house and shut off the car.

"Yes," Ryou undid his seatbelt. "Would you like to come in? I know everyone's still awake and I'm sure they'd like to meet you," he turned to Jou and waited for an answer before he opened the door and got out. He closed the door and walked around to Jou's side of the car and towards the his house. Jou got out too, and looked at the house.

"Um, sure," Jou pushed the button on his keychain, that locked the car with a beep from the horn. At the house, the curtains in the front window shifted, swayed, then stilled. Jou shivered, but thought, 'Ryou did say they were still awake,' so he followed the younger to the porch. Ryou wiped his feet and Jou followed suit as Ryou reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly the frontdoor was flung open! There, in the doorway, stood a tall, tanned man with wild, dusty-blond hair and deep purple eyes. He glared, almost angrily at Jou, but when he turned to Ryou, his eyes brightened in an almost creepy smile.

"You're home!" the man cried happily, and swept Ryou into a very tight embrace. Ryou squeeked and attempted to complain, but, as Jou watched, confounded, the taller man leaned down and claimed Ryou's lips in a rather vicious kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I suck for not posting in forever, and I'm sorry. So as an apology, I'll just cut to the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Grace owns YuGiOh, not, um-hum.(or Yoda)**

Last Chapter:

_"You're home!" the man cried happily, and swept Ryou into a very tight embrace. Ryou squeeked and attempted to camplain, but, as Jou watched, confounded, the taller man leaned down and claimed Ryou's lips in a rather vicious kiss._

_S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S_

Jou's jaw dropped and Ryou continued trying to push the older man off.

"MARIK!!" Ryou shouted when the other man finally let him go. He swung out a fist and hit the taller, hard, in the chest. "We have Company! You idiot!" he growled at Marik, then reached up and grabbed one of the crazy looking locks of hair. Yanking, he pulled Marik's ear down to his lips and hissed into it, "If you don't quit pulling stunts like this, I'm going to tell Malik, and if I haven't castrated you by then, I'm sure he'd be glad to help!" He let go pushing Marik back a bit. "On that note," he said louder, "go get him. I want you two to meet my friend." Ryou turned and motioned for Jou, who was still gawking in in the doorway, to come inside and began hanging up his coat. Jou came back to the real world and closed the door behind him.

"Um, uh...is he...is he your boyfriend?" Jou managed to stammer out.

"What?" Marik was still standing in the entry-way, and answered for Ryou. "No! **This **is my boyfriend!" At that moment another young man walked in through an adjoining doorway. He looked much like Marik, dark-skinned, dusty-blond, and those same captivating eyes. They wore the same kinds of clothing; leather, black, chains, all of which were skin-tight in verious areas. They were nearly the same hight, and probably would have been, if not for Marik's bizarre hair; the other's hair hung down and meatly framed his face. Marik reached out and brought the other into his arms, then promptly planted a hand on the younger's ass.

"Knock it off, you two," Ryou pleaded, rolling his eyes. He then turned to his right and motioned Jou to follow him into the livingroom. The room was large and decorated in various shades of blue, mostly light ones, and white overhead lighting that made the room airy, yet cozy, without making it feel small from dark colors. At the far end were a couch, loveseat and two arm chairs, all done in matching blue upholstery. These articles of furniture were forming a half-circle, facing each other and the door they just came in through.

Ryou walked over and sat on the loveseat on the far wall. Jou took the closest arm chair to Ryou under the front window. Marik and the other teen took up the whole couch.

"As you may have surmised from my yelling," Ryou brought his legs up onto the seat and folded them in front of him, "Jou, these are my housemates. Marik you have met and his boyfriend is Malik." Malik disintangled himself a bit from Marik and smiled at Jou, paying a little more attention to the conversation.

"And Malik, Marik, this is my friend, Jou," he turned to address the other two. "He was kind enough to give me a ride home from work tonight."

"It's Jounoushi, Katsuya," Jou leaned forward and offered his hand to the other blond teens.

"You never told me your given name was Katsuya!" Ryou gawked at his guest as Marik and Malik took turns shaking his hand.

"Um...I'm sorry? I didn't know it would matter," Jou rubbed the back of his neck, a confused look on his face.

"Well," Ryou looked at his lap, blushing, "I suppose it doesn't really matter, it's just that it's a really beautiful name. I've always liked it." Ryou glanced at Jou from under his bangs, still blushing.

Marik cupped his hands under his chin and leaned his head on Malik's shoulder, a dreamy look in his eyes and a ridiculous expression on his usually dark face.

"Aawww!! Look, Malik! Our little Ryou has a crush!" Ryou blushed deeper and ground his teeth together. Jou looked back and forth amongst the others.

"Um, I should probably get going. I'm sorry if my being here has made you uncomfortable, Ryou," he began standing to leave.

"Believe me, it's not you; it's them. But we don't mind you staying longer, unless you're expected at home,"Ryou looked hopeful.

"Well, I should get home sometime soon, but I can talk a bit more," he sat again and looked up with a smile, that Ryou beamed back at him.

"So you live with these two," Jou said, attempting to start up a conversation. "Where are your parents?" Ryou glanced at the floor.

"Well, my mother died some time ago, and my father is always traveling with his university work. Besides Marik and Malik, I have no other family." Jou looked apologetic, but Ryou didn't seem to notice and appeared to be thinking.

"Wait, no. I'm wrong," he said coming out of his thoughts. "There's Bakura." Jou looked puzzled.

"He's my boyfriend," Ryou looked up innocently. Jou's face scrunched up in an, "I should have know," sort of expression. Malik and Marik just grinned, enjoying the show.

"Well, sometimes," Ryou continued. "We have a sort of On-again-Off-again relationship. Mostly he's just like a big brother to me now. He tends to crash here a lot, but usually you can find him at that gameshop by the high school, or at that really big mansion in the _really_ nice part of town. I'm not his only On-again-Off-again relationship."

Jou seemed to bristle a little less and calmed down, trying to stay polite. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents."

"That's alright," Ryou waved it off."I like these guys better anyway!"

Marik and Malik simply continued making out. Ryou giggled and Jou turned away, blushing.

"Whoa. Okay," Jou turned to find something else to look at. "Um, I know these guys are like family to you, Ryou, but I'm not sure I approve of one girl living by herself with 2-3 guys, even if most are gay."

"**Most?!**"

"_**Girl?!**_" the two dark boys shouted at once, their make-out-session coming to an abrupt halt.

"**KITCHEN!!** Now!" Ryou lept to his feet and pointed to the next room, ordering the couple out.

Jou watched them go, then noticed he could still see them in the kitchen, through the window-like area over the bar. He could hear Ryou whispering in harsh tones, but couldn't make out any words. 'I wonder what I did wrong this time.' Jou turned away and thought to himself. 'Somehow I always manage to screw things up for myself. Maybe I'm not ever supposed to have a real relationship.'

_S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S_

"He thinks you're a girl?!"

"Yes."

"This whole time?"

"Yes!"

"And he likes you?"

"I think so..."

"But he also thinks he's gay?"

"Sort of."

"I don't get it," Marik ruffled his hair and squinted his eyes.

"What's to get?" Ryou asked.

"Well, it's just that it makes So Much since, that it's confusing!" Malik added.

"Right! That's exactly it!" Marik snapped his fingers at his partner.

"But what an I supposed to do, guys?!" Ryou held out his hands, pleading. "Do I keep this up, or tell him? If I do keep it up, then for how long? Or, if I tell him the truth, and the thought of me being a guy repulses him? As I assume you've noticed, I kind of like him back. We know he likes me as a girl, but what if not as a boy? I don't think I could take that! What do I do!?"

**S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S**

**And this is where I was stuck. I hadn't thought any further than this and wasn't sure if I could post it, without knowing what would happen next myself! But now I think I have an idea of _what _should happen next, just not quite _how_. So give me some feed back, I can do it on my own(eventually) or you could tell me what you think should happen. Heck, message me if you think this should be like a Choose-your-own-adventure, kind of story. And don't forget, this poor piece of crap still needs a title!! Anywhoo, thanks all,**

** Grace**


End file.
